


A Kiss Lazily

by cloaks_or_daggers



Series: 50 Kisses [24]
Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloaks_or_daggers/pseuds/cloaks_or_daggers
Summary: Working from home doesn't always have fewer distractions.
Relationships: Meng Shaofei/Tang Yi
Series: 50 Kisses [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200752
Kudos: 29





	A Kiss Lazily

Shao Fei's hair is soft as Tang Yi runs his fingers through it. It makes reading the reports more cumbersome, but he finds the motion just as relaxing as the man currently sleeping with his head in his lap. Shao Fei has a rare day off, and while Tang Yi has work he needs to do, he'd rather do it with Shao Fei keeping him company than not. Even if that company is sleeping.

Shao Fei sniffles in his sleep and somehow manages to turn. His forehead is pressed to Tang Yi's stomach and arms wrapped around his waist. Tang Yi smiles and feels like his chest is too full; all the hollowness of the last four years filled by Shao Fei, and that extra rib crammed back in to top it off. He understands now what Master Tang meant, as ridiculous as it sounded back then. But it makes him wonder who it was that Master Tang had lost to know what the return of a missing rib felt like.

As if hearing his thoughts, Shao Fei stirs, his arms tightening around Tang Yi, who scratches his blunt fingernails across his scalp. Shao Fei hums and presses a kiss to Tang Yi's stomach. Tang Yi drops the file he was barely reading on the floor as Shao Fei shuffles inelegantly into his lap. He's not quite fully awake but Tang Yi gladly returns each clumsy kiss until they both become lost.


End file.
